learnnetfandomcom-20200213-history
Anime
Anime (as in "Whatcha gonna do with all that money, Anna Mae?) a highly addictive form of animation from Japan. All though most people (including our parents) have grown up watching anime, some people have taken it wayyyy to far! This article will be very long but interesting as you dig deeper into how Japan has taken over America anime. Difference between "Anime" and "Cartoons" Besides the obvious one is from Japan and the other is from America, there are unique differences between style and storyline. How no idea what those are? Don't worry I'll break down my big animator's terms for ya. In anime, the characters features are more realistic and defined. However, in most american cartoons the characters are more abstact and unrealistic because that's were the humor is. Anime is identified by n00bs as the characters with "Big sparkly eyes." This is because in Japan a character with large, beautiful eyes shows a kind and trusting heart. Naturally, the ones with slanty eyes are evil or untrusting. (Big= nice; Slanty= Mean. OK?) Of course, with our cartoons we rely on the evil look (evil mustache, evil eyes, cape, ya know?) The storylines differ as well. Animes are usually more action packed and Dianamic than cartoons. Unlike the wusses in American Televison, Japanese networks aren't afriad to show blood. There is (usually) more violence in Anime. Forms of Anime Comedy~ An anime meant to cause laughter. Sci-Fi~ Science fiction anime. Drama~' '''An anime about a bunch of whiney chicks.' Action~ 'Violence, violence, and moar VIOLENCE!!!! '''Chibi~ '''An anime full of characters (such as Lucky Star) that look like little kids. '''Ecchi~ '(meant for about 14+) An anime that teases a bit. Let's put it like this: You'll see a girl in a wet swim suit but she ever get naked. '''Harem Anime~ An anime (meant for adults) when usually ''a male character is surounded by females that are interested in him but he's too stupid to realize it. '''Hentai~ '''ADULTS ONLY anime. It's Porn. Plain and simple. O.k not plain and not simple. There are different forms of hentai and they are sick. '''Yoai~ '''Anime about Male& Male relationships. Not always sexual. '''Yuri~' Anime about Female&Female relationships. Not always sexual. Sorry Dave Chappelle :( Mecha~ 'Robots, oh yeah! :) '''Magical Girl~ '''Anime about girls having magical powers. Male version: Magical Boy. But, thats so lame no one wants to see it. Effects on People Most people can watch these animations without going insane. But, other people lose it. '''Otaku '(pronounced: Oh Taco!) is a slang in Japan to refer to people who are obsessed with anime, manga (japanese comics), and dating sims (messed up games). There are many ways to tell if a persons an otaku: *Acts out what they say *Thinks they're emo. *Loves Yaoi *Thinks they're Japanese *Shouts and make their mouths not match their words *Hates cartoons because "it's not as good as anime." *Owns a Naruto head band *Squints their eyes, opens their mouths and makes the peace sign with their fingers across their fore head *says: Kawaii and Desu but don't know what they mean. *and much more... There are different forms of these obessed people. '''Yaoi Fan girl~ '''Thinks boys kissing "is so ubber hawt-ness!!!" '''Know it all~ '''Can speak Japanese (no they can't), is related to a Japanese person (no they aren't), and knows EVERYTHING about Japan (do you even know that Japan and China aren't the same places?) '''Fan girl~ '''A girl in love with a character from anime. You know he's not real, right? Just checking. '''Hentai Freak~ Someone who needs to stop watching Hentai. And if you ever see him(or her) in Japan, run!!! They have a messed up idea of what it's like there. your childern!!!! Don't think this will happen to you if you watch anime. Those people were messed up at the start.